Daughter of Riddle
by Lil- Angel 151
Summary: i dont really have a summary for this story yet sorry!


**Daughter of Riddle**

**Chapter 1 the Death of Phoenix**

"**Tom I'm going into London tomorrow. I'm going to bring Lisa with me. Would you like to come" Phoenix asked as she was getting ready to go to bed.**

"**I would love to come with you and Lisa, but I'll have to meet you there because I have to stop and do some business" Tom said as he got into bed.**

"**Ok we'll meet you at the leacky caudron at 12:30 does that give you time to do what you need to get done by then." Phoenix asked**

"**Ya it will" Tom said**

"**Good night Tom I love you" Phoenix said as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. Tom Kiss her back with passion and said "I love you to and have a nice sleep."**

**The next morning Phoenix got up and got dress into tight black pants and a red halter top. She got Tom up, by kissing him on the lips and saying "Get up sleepy head." Then she went to get breakfast ready. Tom got dress into black pants and a dark green button up shirt. Then he went into Lisa's room got her up and got her dress into a green dress. "Good morning beautiful" Tom said to Lisa. Lisa just looked at him funny. Tom took Lisa down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. For breakfast they were eating scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. **

**Phoenix got Lisa cleaned up and ready to go to London to go shopping. They got into the car and started off for London. They got out of the car and went into the Baby "R" us were they got stuffed animals and teeters. Phoenix looked at Lisa and asked "Is that all you want from here" Lisa shook her head yes so they went up to the cashregeister to pay for all of it.**

"**That will come to $105.00" Said the casher.**

"**Ok" said Phoenix and handed the casher the $105.oo and left the store. She put the toys in the truck of the car, put Lisa in her car set, got in and went to Chapters for books. They got to Chapters and got out of the car and went into Chapters. Phoenix got some books about baking, some books of romance and some books about gardening. After she got the book she and Lisa were back in the car going to the baker supply hop. Phoenix went in got what she needed with Lisa in her arms pay for it and got back in the care and started to go to the Leacky cauldron. Phoenix had to parked the care a black way form the Leacky cauldron. Phoenix got out of the car then got Lisa out of the car. Phoenix had Lisa in her arms, they had to walked thought a ally way to get to the leacky cauldron as they were walking by two guys came out of no were and garbed Lisa and threw Phoenix to the ground. The one pointed his wand at Lisa and said a few words a black mark of a skull and a snake showed up on her arm. The other mean pointed his wand at phoenix and said Avacka Kedavra and she went completely limp. Just then Tom came running shouted the same cures at he two men.**

**The Next night Tom decades that his life was to dangerous for a baby and brought Lisa to his wife old school friends and left her there with a letter and rang the door bell and disappeared.**

**Molly and Arthur where just about to go to bed when they hared the door bell ring. "I'll get it Molly" Arthur said. As he opened the door there was no one there then he looked down there was a baby with a letter address to Molly.**

"**Molly will you come down stairs" Arthur called out to her as he bought Lisa inside.**

"**What is it Arthur" Molly asked as she was looking around.**

"**It's a baby it came with a letter address to you" Arthur said as he was handing Molly the letter. Molly opened the the letter and read it out loud so Arthur would know what was in it. The little said this**

**Dear Molly Weasley**

**I am really sorry to in form you that your friend Phoenix Riddle is no longer living after a really bad accident. The baby that you have is her child her name is Lisa Phoenix Riddle. Lisa is the same age as your second youngest child she is a day older. I would really like it if you took her in as one of yours. When you think the time is right tell her who she is who her mother was. Thanks for being a really good friend to Phoenix. I hope you understand why I can't keep her myself. **

**From**

**Tom Tyson Riddle.**

**The next day as Molly was feeding all the kids and out of no were "Look mommy new baby" Fred said pointing at Lisa**

"**Yes Fred a new baby sister that is Ron's twin sister" Molly said.**

**Ten Years Later**

"**Lisa Phoenix Weasley get your butt out of bed right now, we'll all gong to diagonally, and you still have to have something to eat and have a shower" Molly yelled at Lisa's Door**

"**I'm up I'm up" Lisa said as she went to her closets to pick out an outfit she took tight low rider jeans and dark green shirt that has red words on it that said " You can look but not touch if you know what is good for you". Lisa has long Black hair, Forest green eyes, skinny and short. She went to the washroom had a shower and went down stares and garbed something to eat and wended into the living room and started talking to Ginny. Ginny is Lisa's sister, she has long red hair, brown eyes, tall and skinny.**

"**Hey Ginny how are you" Lisa asked.**

"**I'm good and you Ginny asked looking sad**

"**Good I'm going to ask mom if me and you can go off on our own and have a sister day out after I've got all the things I need for my first year at Hogwarts" Lisa said hoping it would cheer Ginny up and it did.**

"**Ok and you will write to me everyday if you're not to busy right" Ginny asked**

"**Of course and Gin I not leaving to day you know that right" Lisa said.**

"**I Know" Ginny said**

"**Come on you two let's go, the boys are already gone" Molly said**

"**We're coming" Lisa and Ginny said together as they walked to the fire place. Ginny went, and then Lisa turned to her mom. **

"**Mom can I talk to you alone pleas" Lisa asked**

"**You sure can sent it's just me and you left" Molly said**

"**Well I just want to know if me and Ginny can stay in diagonally for a hour or two just so we can have a sister day out after I get what I need for school. Because Ginny is upset that I'm leaving and I want to spend time with her Please mom" Lisa said.**

"**I guess so, but only for two hours after we'll all done ok, and I want you guys back by supper time," Molly said**

"**Ok Mom" Lisa said as she stepped into the fire place and yelled diagonally.**

**As Lisa was getting her books at Flourish and Blotts she bumped into a tall blonde, dropping all of her books. As he went to pick up her books they boy bent down and helped her pick them up.**

"**Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for bumping into you" Lisa said to the boy**

"**It's ok and anytime" The boy said. **

"**Well I got to go and pay for these I hope to see you again." Lisa said and was bout to leave when the boy started to talk to her again.**

"**Hey, what's your name" The boy asked**

"**Lisa, Lisa Weasley and your" Lisa asked**

"**Draco, Draco Malfoy so you're going to Hogwarts" **

**Draco asked as Lisa was paying for her books. **

"**Ya I am" Lisa said**

"**So you're a Weasley , you don't look like one." Draco said**

"**I know I look diffenct then the rest of my family but I'm still a Weasley" Lisa said.**

"**My father told me that Weasley's where a disgrace to the wizard world and a really poor family" Draco said.**

"**Ya so I hared that you malfoys are rotten little bastard's" Lisa said.**

"**A truce a truce, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just what I hared." Draco said. Draco has short blonde hair, Silver eyes, tall and skinny.**

"**Ok a truce it is." Lisa said**

"**Well I really got to go now I hope to see you around, bye Draco it was nice meeting you." Lisa added**

"**Nice meeting you, hope to see you sometime soon and around bye Lisa" Draco said as Lisa left to go to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.**

**Madam Malkin said "Hogwarts honey."**

"**Yes" Lisa said. Lisa was getting fitted for her Hogwarts robes and as they finished that Madam Malkins asked "Anything else honey." "Um yes I was thinking I should get some different colours" Lisa said "How about lavender, light periwinkle and baby pink" Madam Malkin asked "Sounds good to me" Lisa said.**

**After Lisa got her robes she left to get the rest of her stuff. When Lisa was all done, she meat up with her family. Lisa gave her mom all her stuff, then she looked at Ginny and said "Are you ready to go"**

"**I sure am" Ginny said**

"**Now you two be careful and be home foe supper" Molly said **

"**We will mom" Ginny said**

"**Bye loves ya" Lisa said as Ginny and her left and went to Stiches. As they walked into Stiches, Ginny was this really cute outfit that was baby pink, the top was a halter top with baby blue words on it that said " As a matter of fact the world dose revolve around me" and the pants were tight low rider, which Ginny got. Lisa found baby blue hip hugger's and a light green belly top-t-shirt that has black words on it that said "I'm the Queen, So shut up and listen. Ginny and Lisa got 2 pairs of low riders and 3 pairs of hip huggers more. Lisa got 1, one sleave, a spaghetti strap, a halter top and two more belly top t-shirts. Ginny got 1, one sleave,**

**2 belly tops t-shirts and two more Halter tops. As they where going to pay for them, a tall skinny boy with short black hair, with baby blue eyes. bumped into Lisa making her fall and drop all her clothes that fall on top of her. Ginny got all of Lisa's clothes off of her and was about to help her up when the boy that bumped into her healed out his hand to help Lisa up which Lisa took. As the boy helped Lisa up he said "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok"  
**

"**It's ok, I'm fine, and that's my second time today" Lisa said**

"**Hi my name is Blaise Zabini. Who are you and your friend there" Blaise asked.**

"**Well I'm Lisa Weasley and that's my sister Ginny" Lisa said**

"**Are you sure you a Weasley Lisa, because you don't look like one." Blaise asked. As Lisa just stated laughing.**

"**What's so funny Lisa" Ginny asked.**

"**Ya what is so funny Lisa" Blaise asked.**

"**Well it's just that it's the second time today someone asked me that same question and Yes I'm sure I'm a Weasley ok" Lisa said.**

"**Ok" Blaise said.**

"**Hey Blaise are you going to Hogwarts this year" Lisa asked as she was paying for her and Ginny's stuff.**

"**Ya I am how about you and Ginny" Blaise asked.**

"**Well I'm not going until next year and Lisa is going this year." Ginny said. As they left the store.**

"**Blaise do you have the time" Lisa asked.**

"**Ya it's 3:45 why" Blaise asked.**

"**Oh! Shit we just have enough time to get back home for supper" Ginny said.**

"**Well we got to go Blaise I hope to see you around" Ginny said**

"**Ya see ya latter Blaise nice meeting you" Lisa said.**

"**Ya nice meeting you guys and see ya later Lisa" said Blaise. Lisa and Ginny left and got home just on time for supper. After supper Lisa and Ginny stayed up talking until 11:00pm then went to bed. The next morning Lisa got up had a shower and put on her baby blue hip huggers and light green belly to t-shirt. Then she made sure all her stuff where in here trunk and went down stairs for breakfast. After breakfast the Weasley's went to Platform 9 ¾. Just as Lisa and Ron where about to go though **

**Platform 9 ¾ a boy and a girl came up to Molly and asked the boy.**

"**Yes sure I can, all you have to do is go though Platform 9 and 10. This is Ron's and Lisa's first year too. May I ask who you two are" Molly asked the boy.**

"**I'm Harry Potter and that's my sister Ashley Potter" said the boy.**

"**Well Harry I'm Mrs. Weasley and these are my kids I have seven anyway you and Ron can go though the Platform first then Ashley and Lisa can go after" Molly said. So Ron and Harry went though first then Ashley and Lisa want though. They sat together on the train to Hogwarts. The go to Hogwarts, and had to wait for a minite in a hall way just then Draco came up with Blaise and stared talking " Hey Lisa how are you."**

"**I'm good you" Lisa said**

"**I'm good, oh! Ya this is my friend Blaise Zabini" Draco said.**

"**We know each other we meet in diagon alley" Lisa said Ron was about to say something when Professor McGonagall came in and said "The sorting is about to began so get in a line and follow me". The walked through a set of big oak doors and up between two tables to the front.**

"**I'm going to call your names and when I call your name I want you to come up to the fornt I'll put the sorting hat on you so you can be sorted in to a house. There are four house's , They are Gryfindor, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin" McGonagall said.**

"**Abbott, Hannah" McGonagall oput the haot on her head and it shouted "Hufflepuff" and the young girl join the table.**

"**Bones, Susan" The hat was placed on her head and was also up into Huffleppff.**

"**Boot, Terry" "Ravenclaw" the Ravenclaw table clapped.**

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy." Went to Ravenclaw too.**

"**Brown Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers.**

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin.**

"**Crabbe, Vincent" Became a Slytherin too.**

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin" Hufflepuff!**

"**Finnigan, Seamus" Gryffindor "Granger Hermione" went int Gryffindor too.**

"**Goyle, Gregory" Went to Slytherin.**

"**Longbottom, Neville" Gryffindor Neville jog up to Gryffindor table.**

**Malfoy, Draco." The hat barely touched his head when it screamed "Slytherin."**

"**Malfoy, Raven" also went to Slytherin and sat beside her cousent Draco.**

"**Moon Patch" was put into Ravenclaw.**

"**Nott Travis" Huffleppuff! The Hufflepuff table started to cheer.**

"**Parkinson Pansy" Was put into Slytherin.**

"**Patil Parvat" Was put into Gryffindor **

"**Patil, Padma" Ravenclaw The Ravenclaw started to clap.**

"**Potter, Ashley" Was put into Slytherin Her Brother Harry Potter was put into Gryffindor.**

"**Turpin, Lisa" was put into Ravenclaw.**

"**Weasley Lisa" The hat sat on her head for a long time then it sceamed Slytherin! They Slytherin table exploded with cheers, Draco was catcalling her , Lisa sat beside Draco and Ashley. All her brothers where looking at her.**

"**Weasley Ron" Was put into Gryffindor.**

"**Zabini, Blaise" Was put into Slytherin, he went to the Slytherin table and sat across from Draco and Lisa.**

"**Zabini, Jesse" Was also put into Slytherin He went and sat beside his cousent Blaise . the sorting was over and a old men named Albsu Dumbledor stold up said some words and food appert on the tables and Lia said " Hey Draco and Blaise."**

"**Hey Lisa" they said Back together. Ashley tap lisa on the shoulder, Lisa looked at her then looked back at Draco and Blasise and said "Blaise, Fraco this is my friend Ashley Potter" Lisa was poting to a short red hair girl, skinny and blue gray eyes. She had on a purple one sleave top with blue word's on it that said "Bite me" and pink low rider Jeans. "Ashley these are my friends Draco and Blaise".**

"**Draco you never told me you had Friends that are girls" A Girls said beside him.**

"**Ya, Blaise you never told me either" a Boy said beside him.**

"**Sorry we forgot." They said then Blaise said "Lisa, Ashley, this is Raven Malfoy Draco's Cousin." Pointing to a tall black hair girl with a red shoulder top that had silver words on it that said "Don't look at me" With Blue hip huggers jeans "And this is my cousin Jesse" Blaise added pointing to a tall dirty blonde , with black pants and black t- shirt on. After the interdictions they started to eat. **


End file.
